This invention relates generally to the construction of tables and relates, more particularly, to means and methods for securing a tabletop section of a table to the legs of the table.
The type of table with which this invention is to be compared includes a tabletop section providing an upwardly-facing surface and a plurality of upstanding legs or support posts joined to the tabletop section.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved table of the aforedescribed class.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a table incorporating improved means for securing the tabletop section of the table to the legs or support posts of the table.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a table which is relatively uncomplicated in construction and may be assembled relatively quickly.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a table which is relatively stable when assembled and attractive in appearance.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a table construction whose construction principles are well-suited for incorporation within a multi-level table.